Dancing stars on me!
Dancing stars on me! is μ’s second song for the single released on June 11, 2014. It is an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Episode 6. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Saeki Takashi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14242)' 'CD' #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #Love wing bell (Off Vocal) #Dancing stars on me! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= It's a magical Fushigi ga guuzen o maneiteru? Aeta no wa aeta no wa suteki na unmei It's a magical Nagareru hoshi wa mikata na no Negaimashou negaimashou ashita no kiseki o Dancing stars on me! Te o nobashitara itsuka tsukamesou da yo Dakara hate no kirei na kagayaki no sora o Mezasou… mezasou! Motto motto odorasete Minna minna tomaranai Kyou dake mahou tsukai donna yume o miyou kana? Motto motto odorasete Minna minna tomaranai Namida wa seishun no daiyamondo kimi o kazaru hikari I'm in fantasy Yozora o watare sukippu de Doko e demo doko e demo suki na basho e ikou I'm in fantasy Matataku hoshi e sasayaku no Susumitai susumitai watashi wa itsudemo Shining milky way! Fuan na toki mo Mae muite waratte iyou Sou da ne fukitobashitai kanashimi no kumo wa Iranai… iranai! Zutto zutto sagashiteta Rashiku rashiku aritai to Kyou koso mahou tsukai donna yume o kanae chau? Zutto zutto sagashiteta Rashiku rashiku aritai to Hadashi de seishun o tabi shiyou mune ga hazumu tabi o Motto motto odorasete Minna minna tomaranai Kyou dake mahou tsukai donna yume o miyou kana? Motto motto odorasete Minna minna tomaranai Namida wa seishun no daiyamondo kimi o kazaru hikari |-| Kanji= It's a magical 不思議が偶然を招いてる？ 会えたのは　会えたのは　素敵な運命 It's a magical 流れる星は味方なの 願いましょう　 願いましょう　明日の奇跡を Dancing stars on me! 手を伸ばしたら いつかつかめそうだよ だから果ての綺麗な輝きの空を 目指そう…目指そう！ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 今日だけ魔法使い　どんな夢を見ようかな？ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 涙は青春のダイヤモンド　君を飾る光 I'm in fantasy 夜空を渡れスキップで どこへでも　どこへでも　好きな場所へ行こう I'm in fantasy 瞬く星へ囁くの 進みたい　進みたい　私はいつでも Shining milky way! 不安なときも 前向いて笑っていよう そうだね　吹き飛ばしたい悲しみの雲は いらない…いらない！ ずっとずっと探してた らしくらしくありたいと 今日こそ魔法使い　どんな夢を叶えちゃう？ ずっとずっと探してた らしくらしくありたいと 裸足で青春を旅しよう　胸がはずむ旅を もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 今日だけ魔法使い　どんな夢を見ようかな？ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 涙は青春のダイヤモンド　君を飾る光 |-| English= It's a magical Are miracles inviting this coincidence? The fact that we met, the fact that we met, is an amazing fate It's a magical The shooting stars are our allies Let's make a wish! Let's make a wish! For a miracle tomorrow Dancing stars on me! If we reach our arms out One day, we will be able to get there That is why that beautiful, shining sky at the end Is our goal... It's our goal! Let us dance even more, even more All of us, all of us won't stop We're magicians just for today — What sort of dreams might we see? Let us dance even more, even more All of us, all of us won't stop Our tears are the diamonds of youth, the light that adorns you I'm in fantasy Skip across the night sky Wherever we go, wherever we go, let's go to a place we like I'm in fantasy I'm whispering to the twinkling stars I want to move forward! I want to move forward! No matter when Shining milky way! Even when we're uneasy Let's face forward and laugh! That's right, the clouds of sorrow we want to blow away We don't need them... we don't need them! All this time, I've been searching The way I really am Today, for sure, we're magicians — What sort of dreams can we grant? All this time, I've been searching The way I really am Let's travel through our youth with bare feet, a journey that excites our hearts Let us dance even more, even more All of us, all of us won't stop We're magicians just for today — What sort of dreams might we see? Let us dance even more, even more All of us, all of us won't stop Our tears are the diamonds of youth, the light that adorns you Gallery TV Edit= S2Ep06_00291.png S2Ep06_00292.png S2Ep06_00293.png S2Ep06_00294.png S2Ep06_00295.png S2Ep06_00296.png S2Ep06_00297.png S2Ep06_00298.png S2Ep06_00299.png S2Ep06_00300.png S2Ep06_00301.png S2Ep06_00302.png S2Ep06_00303.png S2Ep06_00304.png S2Ep06_00305.png S2Ep06_00306.png S2Ep06_00307.png S2Ep06_00308.png S2Ep06_00309.png S2Ep06_00310.png S2Ep06_00311.png S2Ep06_00312.png S2Ep06_00313.png S2Ep06_00314.png S2Ep06_00315.png S2Ep06_00316.png S2Ep06_00317.png S2Ep06_00318.png S2Ep06_00319.png S2Ep06_00320.png S2Ep06_00321.png S2Ep06_00322.png S2Ep06_00323.png S2Ep06_00324.png S2Ep06_00325.png S2Ep06_00326.png S2Ep06_00327.png S2Ep06_00328.png S2Ep06_00329.png S2Ep06_00330.png S2Ep06_00331.png S2Ep06_00332.png S2Ep06_00333.png S2Ep06_00334.png S2Ep06_00335.png S2Ep06_00336.png S2Ep06_00337.png S2Ep06_00338.png S2Ep06_00339.png S2Ep06_00340.png S2Ep06_00341.png S2Ep06_00342.png S2Ep06_00343.png S2Ep06_00344.png S2Ep06_00345.png S2Ep06_00346.png S2Ep06_00347.png S2Ep06_00348.png S2Ep06_00349.png S2Ep06_00350.png S2Ep06_00351.png S2Ep06_00352.png S2Ep06_00353.png S2Ep06_00354.png S2Ep06_00355.png S2Ep06_00356.png S2Ep06_00357.png S2Ep06_00358.png S2Ep06_00359.png S2Ep06_00360.png S2Ep06_00361.png S2Ep06_00362.png S2Ep06_00363.png S2Ep06_00364.png S2Ep06_00365.png |-| Single Scans= Love Wing Bell Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *The themes for the costumes are as follows:μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1 MC 4 **Kotori & Rin: Princess **Hanayo: Angel **Umi, Eli & Honoka: Pirate **Nozomi: Witch **Nico & Maki: Familiars References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs